disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Vanessa***98/The Camera Never Lies Part 2
'Well here is the second part and I hope you guys like it .' Previously Milton: Oh no ! you have a plan don't you Jerry: '''Yes Milton... yes I do '''Milton: '''But Jerry... your plans never work '''Jerry: '''Come on Milton have a little faith. This one will work. ''Now'' '''Milton: '''Ok Jerry. What's your BRILLIANT plan this time? '''Jerry: '''I could do without the sarcasm bro! '''Milton: '''Ok.. ok .. I'm all ears '''Jerry: '''Alright I was thinking that maybe we could follow them and see if they are really meeting up at the pier. '''Milton: Ok.. I'm with you soo far. But what happens if they see us? Jerry: '''Well if it's Jack all you have to do is play it casual...... But if it's KIM.. that's when you run buddy. ''Rudy walks into the dojo and starts talking to the guys'' '''Milton: '''Hey Rudy what are you up to? '''Rudy: '''Oh nothing just doing some paper work in my office. What are you guys up to ? '''Jerry: '''Just getting ready to follow Jack and Kim. '''Rudy: Why are you guys going to follow Jack and Kim? Milton: '''Allow me to explain...... Jerry here thinks Jack and Kim are "dating" '''Jerry: '''Hey they are trust me '''Rudy: '''Jerry that's crazy talk...... Jack and Kim don't like each other... don't you always see them trying to compete against each other and they also tease each other a lot. '''Jerry: '''Whatever I know I'm right about this! '''Milton: '''Anyways you wanna help us Rudy? '''Rudy: '''NO!.... I have better things to do than play your little games ''Rudy walks into his office and leaves the guys to discuss their plan.'' '''Jerry: '''Alright Milton you are going to follow Kim and I'll follow Jack '''Milton: '''NO WAY!!!! you follow Kim '''Jerry: '''Do you know what Kim will do to me if I get caught? '''Milton: '''DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'LL DO TO ME!!!! '''Jerry: '''ALRIGHT!!! we'll draw straws. The one with the shortest straw follows Kim ''They draw straws and Jerry gets the short straw. From the dojo window Milton spots Jack and leaves to go follow him leaving Jerry alone. Jerry later spots Kim and leaves the dojo to follow her.'' ''Jack's POV'' I can't wait for my date with Kim. I have waited for this moment since I first saw her in the school cafeteria. He walks by a jewlery store and decides to get Kim a charm braclet. He skims through the designs and finds one that is perfect for Kim. He also finds two charms to put on it. One is a pair of pom-poms since Kim is a cheerleader. The second one an apple because it reminded him of when he caught her apple. 'Salesperson: '''So... have you decided on what you want? '''Jack: '''Yes I would like this charm bracelet with these two charm on it. Oh and can you please have that ready before 6pm today. '''Salesperson: '''Sure '''Jack: '''Thanks ''Alright got that settled now all I have to do is get ready for the date. I hope have enough nerve to do what I'm gonna do. He starts to think about Kim and how tonight was going to be perfect. He gets the feeling that he is being watched and then he hears a sort of rattling noise behind a bush. Shrugging it off as nothing he heads home to get ready for the date. I was walking down the street and was about to go into my house when I see someone looking at me from behind the tree across the street. That is so wierd. Why would anyone be following me? I quickly go into my house and try to forget about it. I have a date with Kim tonight and nothing can ruin that! ''Kim's POV'' I still can't believe that Jack and I are going out. What I don't like is that we have to keep it a secret, I want to be able to tell everyone so that all the grils at our school would know to stay from him ESPECIALLY Lindsey. I want to make sure tonight is perfect. ''Just then she hears footsteps behind her and suspects that someone is following her because when she turns around no one is there. Thinking that she's just nervous about the date she doesn't do anything about it. ''Alright that was weird but I can't let that make lose focus. I have to get ready for me and Jack's date. OMG!!!! I have absoloutly nothing to wear tonight!!! 'Kim: '''MOM!!!!!! '''Kim's Mom: '''What's wrong Kim? '''Kim: '''I have nothing to wear tonight. Can you please take me to the mall. '''Kim's Mom: '''Sure honey meet me in the car. '''Kim: '''Thanks Mom. ''I look for my phone to see what time it was but couldn't find it. GREAT I left my phone at the dojo. Whatever I'll get it later. ''Later on Milton and Jerry meet up and tell each other what they found out .'' '''Jerry: What did you find out Milton? Milton: '''Well..... I started following Jack and it seemed pretty normal until he walked into a jewelery store. I walked into the store to hear what he was saying but I couldn't get close enough to hear. '''Jerry: Well I followed Kim and almost got caught too. There wasn't anything suspicious. Mitlon: '''Look Jerry I don't think there is anything going on with them '''Jerry: '''Ya maybe your right ''Then they both hear a phone ring in Kim's locker. They take the phone out.'' '''Jerry: '''Yo it's a text from Jack '''Milton: '''What does it say? '''Jerry: '''It says " I can't wait to see you tonight. I have special surprise JUST FOR YOU!!!!!" dude this so means they're going out. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ '' Milton and Jerry are hiding by the pier waiting for Jack and Kim to show up'' '''Jerry: Look there they are. Jack: 'Hey Kim WOW! you look great. '''Kim: '''Thanks so do you. I love that shirt on you. '''Jack: '''Kim have you felt that some one has been following you? '''Kim: '''Ya have you felt that some one has been following you? '''Jack: '''Yes and I think I know who it is. '''Kim: '''Who? '''Jack: '''It's Milton and Jerry. Don't look Kim just pretend I"m talking to you. '''Kim: '''Ok '''Jack: '''Both Milton and Jerry are here right now. They are hiding behind that bush. I think they're on to us. '''Kim: '''What should we do? '''Jack: '''Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that princess. I have a plan all you have to do is go along with it and make it look real. '''Kim: '''I don't have a good feeling about this. But I know I can trust you Jack. 'I know there isn't a lot of KICK in it yet but don't worry it'll ge there I have the whole thing planned out. Anyways hope you liked part two. I'll try to get started on part three soon. Please don't be shy and comment on what you think about it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts